


Sibling Rivalry

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mild Fluff, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being siblings, Thor and Loki have always had a problem sharing their things. This problem only gets worse when it comes to a certain Midgardian.</p>
<p>Not that Tony’s complaining. After all, who wouldn't want two fiercely attractive gods fighting over them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony took the steps two at a time out of his workshop. He already knew he was going to miss this week’s edition of “the Avengers collectively frown on Tony’s potentially life-threatening stunts in battle.” He wasn’t too concerned about missing that weekly lecture that mostly just amounted to Steve looking incredibly disappointed in him.

No, he just didn’t want to get caught by Thor… Who would take one look at him and know exactly why he’d been out all day. Thor just had a knack for this sort of thing.

He’d almost made it too. Half-way between the workshop and the penthouse suite he’s suddenly caught up by those big, burly arms curling around his waist. Tony only has enough time to let out an unmanly squeak before Thor’s big hand covers his mouth, tugging his captive back against his broad chest.

Caught. Figures.

Tony puts up a mild struggle, because, despite Thor’s insistence to the contrary, he knows Thor likes that, (if the bulge against his ass is any indication,) as the blonde turns him around and slowly presses him up against the wall, one of his thighs coming to rest between Tony’s legs, forcing them apart.

"You’ve been bad, Anthony." Thor purrs against his ear, slowly drawing back the hand against Tony’s mouth. "I can smell his scent all over you."

Tony gives one of Thor’s fingers a nip, before the other man can draw it away entirely.

"Wait, you can smell him?" Damn. Tony knew Thor was amazingly perceptive wherever his brother was concerned, but really, that’s just ridiculous. That stretched even his tolerance for the nonsensical abilities these Asgardians had. And considering the status of his current relationships with them, he considered himself pretty fucking tolerant. "Do I find that creepy or hot?" Tony asked aloud, as though verbalizing it would help him sort his feelings on the matter.

Fortunately, his dick seemed to have made up his mind for him. And here Tony didn’t think he could get it up again so soon, not after Loki had worn him out.

Thor had the decency to chuckle at his mortal’s insolence, as he moves to tug up Tony’s shirt, running his calloused hands along his chest and abs.

"Not for the first time, I find myself tempted to steal you away, my Anthony." Thor murmurs almost sweetly against his ear, earning a shiver from Tony in response. "Lock you up somewhere where my brother would not dare to tread."

Tony lets out a sharp breath when one of Thor’s wandering hands makes its way to his pants, popping the top button on his jeans.

"Perhaps on Asgard. You’d look fine amongst its gilded halls, a delicate trophy to adorn my bed sheets." Thor continues on, as that hand slides underneath his jeans, brushing his fingers against Tony’s hard on.

And wow, that was new. Usually the kidnapping threats were Loki’s forte. And coming from Thor? Damn, that was hot too. Thor was on a roll today.

"You make keeping me as your personal sex slave sound so romantic." Tony says, breath hitching lightly as Thor pulls his hand away from his crotch, sliding over his hip towards another sensitive part of his anatomy.

Tony can detect a hint of laughter in his voice when Thor speaks next.

"No, Anthony, you’d hardly be a slave. I’m afraid you’d be far too listless and weak from my attentions on you to do any actual work." Thor purrs, leaning in to gently suckle on Tony’s earlobe, as a probing finger circles his already sore entrance.

Tony gives a little sigh.

"Okay, you’ve talked me into it. No, wait, Pepper would kill me if I left her all my paperwork unfinished."

But Thor apparently isn’t done, as the man gently nibbles on Tony’s ear.

"There I could protect you from Loki’s influence." He says, gripping Tony tightly as though he might just take the man anyways, despite his protests.

Well, can’t have that, can we?

"You know this whole problem probably could have been avoided if you guys would just agree to that threesome already." Tony says, and luckily, that seems to startle Thor out of his mood.

"Don’t be gross, Anthony, Loki’s my brother." Thor says, and Tony can hear the man’s hair rustling as Thor shakes his head at him.

Feeling that finger between his legs, pressing against his entrance, Tony shifts slightly, pressing back against Thor’s chest so that he’s comfortable, letting Thor take his weight because honestly, Thor could probably juggle ten of him. In the suit.

Tony shivers again as that finger begins to enter him, chafing an area that had already been well used earlier that day.

"That’s weird because you don’t really seem to mind picking at his leftovers." Tony replies, hissing as Thor’s finger touches on a particularly sore spot inside of him.

Thor lets out a little growl, as though the very idea of coming in second to Loki in anything is offensive to him. And hey, with their history, maybe it is.  
But he doesn’t have long to ponder this, as Thor presses up into him, drawing a moan out of him.

"Feeling a little sore, Tony?" Thor notes with what Tony feels is an absolutely wicked grin. That, more than anything told Tony of how they were related, Thor and Loki, the fact that Loki was adopted be damned. How else could they look so similar when plotting evil, at least against Tony?

"I’m afraid there will be no respite for you tonight." Thor tells him, as he carefully removes his fingers. Tony gives a little pained cry, digging his fingers into Thor’s arms as he breathed out, trying desperately to steady himself.

Suddenly, the world was whirling, and it takes his lust-ridden brain a shamefully long time to realize that Thor had actually picked him up, lifting him up like his bride, like he was the spoils of some battle, and Thor, the victor, his captor, was carrying him away.

"Where are we going?" Tony slurs out, and realizes that no alcohol on earth could give him the kind of high that a god fucking him did.

"I am going to take you, Tony Stark." Thor announces, bringing him down the hall towards what Tony now realizes is his own bedroom. "By the Norns, I shall have you, and I shall replace his touch with my own. I am going to mark you in such a way that Loki will always know who you truly belong to."

"No." Tony says, only half-heartedly. For as much as he’s worked up, for as much as Thor’s words are dripping with possessiveness and that makes Tony incredibly hot, he’d only just got done with Loki, and yeah, Tony didn’t think he currently had the stamina to keep up with yet another god.

"No…" Tony tells him again, dramatically, playfully tossing his head back against Thor’s arm, placing the back of his hand against his forehead for extra credit. Thor’s dark chuckle rumbled against him in reply, and for some reason, that changed Tony’s mind.

Oh, he was going to be aching by the end of the night, but hearing Thor’s deep voice against his ear, ignoring his pleas as he took him to bed anyways?  
Tony was only human, and his force of will was shallow at best.

Before Thor had even entered the bedroom, Tony was murmuring hot, heavy “Yes!’s” against Thor’s neck.

It was two days before Thor finally let him out of bed again, and Tony didn’t regret a single minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up with his limbs tangled with another man’s, solid warmth searing across his back, and the rhythm of another’s heart keeping time with his. This in itself was not unusual. Thor had often stolen away to Tony’s bed, choosing to sleep with his arms enveloped around the slighter man. Thor had developed something of a protective streak as far as Tony was concerned, and it almost seemed to him that this was how the bigger man made sure his lover was kept safe. Which he thought was a tad paranoid, because Tony could damn well take care of himself.

Even still, Tony knew from experience that the man wrapped around him currently was not Thor. From the slender build and defined musculature he knows before he even attempts to turn that its Loki currently plastered to his back. And before he even opens his eyes he knows right away that that means they couldn’t be at his home in the tower, because his big, blond bodyguard would certainly have something to say about it.

So Tony attempts to turn in Loki’s arms, accidentally elbowing Loki in the ribs as he does so.

Loki lets out a huff of a breath of air against Tony’s ear in annoyance, irritated to be stirred from his slumber. Tony knew it would take a hell of a lot more than that to actually hurt the god, however, so he pays it no mind.

Once he’s settled and facing Loki, he leans in, gently brushing his nose against Loki’s, before leaning in for a sweet kiss, something he doesn’t normally indulge in, but he’s tired, and Loki’s clearly tired if he didn’t rouse to bitch at Tony for hitting him, so sue him.

"Sorry for the elbow, babe." Tony murmurs sleepily against the other man’s lips. "Wanna explain to me how we ended up here?"

Honestly, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his own bed, after a tough battle with Doom.

Loki shifts against him for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Tony more firmly, dragging the man in until they’re pressed against each other more tightly, with Loki’s thigh slipping between Tony’s legs. Even though it puts pressure against the arc reactor in his chest, it feels too good to be held like that for him to protest much. Loki tucks his head in against Tony’s neck and shoulder, making himself comfortable, before he speaks.

"Thor mentioned to me that you’d been hurt in battle, and asked me to check you over, since you refused medical treatment. And since he’s too inept to properly care for his things…" Loki explains softly.

Tony snorts softly into Loki’s hair.

"Ah, so you used that as an excuse to kidnap me?" He asks, as he lazily draws a hand up Loki’s side, looking for a comfortable place to rest his arm. He slings it over Loki’s waist, finding that the gentle curve there makes a perfect resting place.

"If you want to call it that… You may." Loki replies, amused. "Though seeing as how Thor knows where we are, it’s not much of an attempt."  
"Of course, otherwise Thor wouldn’t have let you take me." Tony says, shifting against Loki slightly and creating a warm, pleasing friction. "It all falls into place. Tell me, are we at least on earth?"

"Possibly." Loki replies mysteriously.

"Figures." Tony laughs quietly at that, glancing around the small cabin on what might not be earth. "The two of you are something else. It was just a little bump on the head, you guys are overreacting."

"That was a concussion, Tony," Loki scolds him firmly, "and you need to take better care of yourself."

"A concussion. Seriously?" Tony asks, attempting to look at Loki, though the position made it difficult. Loki accommodates him by pulling back slightly.  
"Your computer intelligence also informed me that you blacked out for fourteen seconds." Loki adds on, and in the faint glow of the arc reactor, Tony can see Loki raising an eyebrow at him.

"That traitor. I should have known JARVIS would be in on the conspiracy." Tony replies.

"Yes, the conspiracy to keep you well, because we care for you. I do believe your CEO is in on it too."

"Pep? Are you kidding, she’s your founding member." Tony replies, moving to snuggle into Loki’s hold once again.

"So when can I go home?" Tony asks, because although he’s quite comfortable where he is, he knows when he wakes up again, he’s going to be itching to get back to his projects.  
"It’s a concussion, Tony, your brain needs a chance to heal. If I were to return you so soon, I’m afraid the temptation to go back to your machines would be far too great." Loki replies. "So you’ll be spending the next few days with me, where I can ensure you’ll be well-rested."

Tony can’t help a whining groan. “So I’m on bed-rest?”

"Don’t worry, Tony, I won’t let you get bored." Loki tells him with a hint of amused humor.

Now THAT sounded interesting.

"Still can’t believe the two of you worked together on something." Tony murmurs softly against the skin of Loki’s shoulder.

Loki presses a kiss to Tony’s head before he replies.

"There are very few things in which he and I fully agree. You are one of them." He says.

Tony smiles, as he closes his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep.

"You’re such a sap." He says.

Loki laughs softly in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. June ended up being a very busy month for me. In retrospect, I probably should have waited until I'd finished all of my obligations to post this, but, oh well.
> 
> I'm not about to explain this strange open relationship the three of them have going on. All I know is I needed cuteness for therapy reasons. Lol.
> 
> I had wanted to end this story here, but then I had an idea for this threesome so... possible sequel but no promises? 
> 
> If you feel the need to contact me, go ahead and shoot me a comment or visit my livejournal at wickedwitchwc.livejournal.com

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually written anything in over a year. So for those of you who are actually disappointed by that, 1) what's wrong with you? 2) I'm sorry, I suppose. I think I needed the hiatus to cope with my personal issues. 
> 
> Also, my information has changed. You can now find me here: [wickedwitchwc.livejournal.com](http://wickedwitchwc.livejournal.com).
> 
> Yes, I've left tumblr for good, and I can safely say I'm much happier for it.
> 
> Next chapter, Tony dealing with Loki, will hopefully be coming soon~


End file.
